


Home To You

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Louis, Famous Louis, Famous-ish Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Only a brief glimpse of Niall Liam and Zayn, Pining, Singer Harry, Smut, Song Lyrics, minor appearance by Nick Grimshaw, minor appearance of Gemma Styles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: — Если бы кто-то написал такое обо мне, я бы, вероятно, разрыдался, не дослушав до конца. На самом деле, я готов заплакать прямо сейчас.«Это о тебе, — кричит Гарри мысленно. — Я написал это о тебе.»Джемма появляется в дверном проеме и зовёт Луи за собой. Тот, подмигнув и улыбнувшись, уходит следом за ней, а Гарри сворачивается калачиком и утыкается носом в одеяло, чтобы никто не мог слышать, как он плачет.****В пятнадцать лет Гарри пишет свою первую песню о семнадцатилетнем Луи Томлинсоне, который, к сожалению, не обращает на него внимания. Десять лет спустя Гарри – успешный автор и исполнитель песен, но, увы, не может найти вдохновение для своего второго альбома, а Луи – актер, прячущийся в шкафу и жутко уставший от Лос-Анджелеса. Они оба пытаются сбежать от вещей, тянущих их на дно, но в итоге находят друг друга там, где сами того не ожидают.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029264) by [Hibkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibkei/pseuds/Hibkei). 



Луи открывает дверь в слабо освещённое помещение. Здесь так темно, что парню едва видно, куда идти. Его ботинки постоянно прилипают к полу при каждом шаге, который он делает, а в воздухе пахнет старым пивом и сигаретным дымом. Это не то место, где фанаты могут застать Луи Томлинсона. Наверное, поэтому он приходит сюда так часто, как только может. Он наведывается сюда чаще в последние несколько месяцев, чем в остальные годы, и в какой-то момент это место уже начинает казаться ему вторым домом. Пивной паб в переулке теперь имеет для него больше смысла, чем его собственная квартира в LA. Забавно то, что он чувствует себя уютнее в темноте, чем под безжалостным солнцем Лос-Анджелеса. Он может спрятаться здесь. Зачем, вы спросите, находиться здесь, если можно вернуться в тёплый родной дом, но это то, о чём Луи не хочет думать. Это то, о чём не говорят.  
  
Луи подходит к истерзанной временем стойке и садится на скрипящий табурет. Барная стойка полностью исцарапана, пробки от различных бутылок пива застряли под толстым слоем прозрачного лака. Отец Олли построил этот притон своими руками, в том числе и сам бар. Томлинсон догадывается, почему его лучший друг не мечтает о семейном бизнесе или обновлении интерьера. Возможно, поэтому здесь всё было так, как оставил его отец, вне зависимости от того, насколько убого это выглядело.  
  
Но это не имеет значения. Здесь есть пиво, много хорошего пива, отличный виски и скотч. Но самое главное — люди, которые приходят сюда: их не волнует, кто ты, или что ты здесь забыл. Честно говоря, это и есть причина, почему Луи любит это место больше всего. Никто не смотрит на него, никто не задаёт вопросы, никто не желает.  
  
Луи знает, что завтрашний день будет адом, но он справится со всем, что бы ни произошло. Если сегодня вечером он потеряет себя, то хотя бы с красивым лицом. И после стакана виски это кажется хорошей идеей. Это было так давно, когда он мог вот так спокойно поговорить с… кем-нибудь. Он чувствует, что заслуживает этого, по крайней мере, после последних нескольких дней. То, что должно было быть его временным бездействием, превратилось в цирк, и Луи не имел желания быть клоуном на сцене. Возможно, в действиях его работы была какая-то извращенная ошибка, но он был бы никем, если бы не его бунтарский характер. Шатен достаточно долгое время плясал под эту дудку и сейчас попросту устал.  
  
Он заказывает неразбавленный виски, самый дорогой, который здесь имеется. Олли работает в баре сегодня вечером точно так же, как и в большинство ночей. Это выглядит так, будто он не может доверять никому, и это в своём роде правильно. Луи благодарен парню за то, что тот, несмотря на известность Томлинсона, всё ещё остаётся его лучшим другом. Шатен знает его с тех пор, как вместе с семьёй переехал из Лос-Анджелеса в Донкастер, прежде чем отец Олли умер. Тогда паренёк был тощим и рыжим, безумно скучавшим по солнцу Лос-Анджелеса. Сейчас он такой же бледный, как и тогда, вероятно, но тем не менее он привык к этому, объединившись со стойкой, будто сама Вселенная обязала так.  
  
Олли наливает напиток и молча двигает его в сторону Луи. Разговор никогда не был действительно их вещью. Никогда. Луи это нравится. Он не в настроении для обнажающего душу рода историй. Жидкость янтарного цвета виски тяжело циркулирует по краям рокса, но вместо того, чтобы выпить её, парень крутит мутный стакан кончиками пальцев снова и снова до тех пор, пока лёд окончательно не тает. Томлинсон смотрит на алкоголь и чувствует внезапную усталость, окутывающую его тело, словно тяжелое одеяло. Темнота бара не помогает ни в малейшей степени, отчего веки шатена постепенно начинают закрываться.  
  
Луи жмурится и качает головой, чтобы сбросить дымку дурмана. Он слегка поворачивается, чтобы рассмотреть тех немногих посетителей, зашедших сюда сегодня вечером. Несколько мужчин склоняются над пивом, виски и скотчем. Девушка с синими волосами выбирает мелодию в музыкальном автомате в углу. И там, где на полу стоят кегли, Луи видит интенсивную, честно говоря, гомоэротическую игру в бильярд, проходящую в соседней комнате.  
  
Он фыркает, когда замечает, как двое парней, больше увлечённых друг другом, чем игрой, используют кий в качестве реквизита, когда облизывают губы и внимательно смотрят друг на друга. Веселье шатена превращается во вздох, и он, наконец, отпивает свой напиток. Чувствуя обжигающий вкус алкоголя, он немедленно делает ещё один глоток.  
  
Томлинсон продолжает медленно сканировать бар. Он ищет глазами что-то конкретное. Луи сказал себе давным-давно, что должен прекратить делать это, что не стоит больше возвращаться сюда. Однако сегодняшний вечер — последнее исключение, это не причинит ему боль. Он просто хочет ощутить мужские руки на своих бёдрах, прижаться к чужому позвоночнику, нежно укусить за кадык. Он хочет почувствовать тепло и щетину против чувствительной кожи. Луи просит не слишком много и знает, что в любом случае уйдёт отсюда не один. Здесь можно быть самим собой, хотя бы какой-то частью.  
  
До сих пор не было никого, кто бы смотрел на него вот так, как эти двое парней за бильярдным столом. Луи заканчивает свою проверку помещения и уже собирается повернуть назад, чтобы поглазеть на крышки от бутылок, застрявшие под старым слоем лака, когда замечает  _его_.  
  
В дальнем конце паба, обернув своими большими руками бутылку пива, сидит один из самых привлекательных парней, которых Луи когда-либо видел. С этого места заметен лишь его профиль, но этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы шатен сделал выводы. Линия подбородка парня острая и опасная, как бритва. Волосы длинные и густые, с кудряшками на концах. Луи не может сказать, какого конкретно они цвета, так как в помещении темно, но он немедля хочет запустить в них свои руки.  
  
Пристальный взгляд парня, рассматривающего перед собой пиво, довольно печален. Луи вынужден заказать еще один виски, когда кудрявый лениво проводит пальцем вниз по потеющему горлышку бутылки, которую держит в руке. Кажется, будто он делает это в замедленной съемке, и, когда он использует ту же руку, чтобы зачесать свои густые волосы за ухо, Томлинсон оставляет все тщетные попытки как-то скрыться, начиная откровенно пялиться на него.  
  
Это  _так_ , будто парень находится в центре его внимания. Только он. Луи может прекрасно его видеть. Это  _так_ , будто он сидит под солнцем, а не в сраном баре посреди ночи. Он светится  _так_ , словно Томлинсон — мотылёк. Луи хочет его. Он хочет ощутить эти большие руки на своём теле, хочет, чтобы они нагнули его над раковиной в туалете, забрались под его рубашку и дразнили его соски. Он хочет, чтобы эти руки содрали с него джинсы, грубо перевернули его спину и прижали к двери кабинки туалета.  
  
Он хочет сделать грязные вещи, безумные вещи с этими руками. Его пульс учащается, волна возбуждения приливает к паху. Он мысленно стонет. Кем бы ни был этот парень, он — человек, которого, возможно, кто-то ждёт, человек, которому Луи не может доверять.  
  
Шатен как раз собирается отвести взгляд, когда парень, разминая мышцы в руке, громко ударяет кулаком по столешнице. Луи замечает татуировки. Тёмные чернила скользят вверх по руке, исчезая под рукавом белой футболки. Томлинсон не может разглядеть их, но если раньше он ещё имел надежду, то теперь окончательно её теряет.  
  
Парень съёживается, как будто ощущает, что за ним наблюдают, и Луи даже не может собрать совесть в кулак, чтобы почувствовать себя пристыженным. Симпатия уже скручивает его живот, а он ещё даже не пригляделся к лицу этого человека. Тот парень снова ёрзает, поднимает голову и поворачивает бутылку в сторону Луи, а потом опускает её и высовывает язык, чтобы сделать глоток пива.  
  
Такое простое действие — это едва заметно издалека, но Луи подскакивает так сильно, что чуть не падает со своего стула. Есть что-то невероятно знакомое в этом. Дыхание Луи снова ускоряется, но на этот раз по другой причине, нежели прежде. Шатен вглядывается пристальнее. Парень снова делает глоток пива, лишь слегка высовывая язык, прежде чем соединить губы с бутылкой.  
  
Он не обращает внимания на присутствие Луи, продолжая дальше пить своё пиво, в то время как Томлинсон пребывает уже на взводе. В дальнем углу бара сидит парень, которого он нещадно дразнил именно из-за этой привычки. Тот всегда высовывал язык перед любой едой. Всенепременно. Луи видел это сотни раз. Он знал это лицо. Последний раз, когда он видел этого парня, тот был гораздо моложе, пухлее, но в остальном — таким же. Луи знает, что кудрявые волосы, зачёсанные назад, когда-то были пушистее и насыщенного коричневого цвета.  
  
 _Гарри._  
  
Сердце Луи замирает на одну непреодолимую секунду, прежде чем снова запускается с откровенно опасной скоростью. Томлинсону хочется развернуться и убежать отсюда, хотя никто не преследует его. Никто даже не смотрит на него. Он чувствует, как на щеках выступает предательский румянец и преодолевает свой путь вниз по груди к пальцам ног. Всё тело резко пылает по непонятным парню причинам.  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, произошло между вами?  
  
Луи игнорирует вопрос Олли, и он довольно хорош в этом. Томлинсон соскальзывает с табурета с намерением пойти домой, забраться в кровать под одеяло и оставаться там до тех пор, пока от него не останется ничего, кроме костей.  
  
Он немного мнётся около бара, без сомнения выглядя невменяемым для Олли и всех остальных. Он чувствует, что ему нужно принять около десяти очень холодных душей. Это Гарри или, как Луи раньше называл, его маленький брат от другой матери. Что Стайлс здесь вообще делает? Почему он сидит в этом сраном месте в такое позднее время, в одиночку потягивает пиво и смотрит в пустоту? Изо всех вещей, которые могли произойти, почему именно это происходит с Луи? Ему нужно срочно уйти отсюда, скрыться, прежде чем Гарри заметит его. Кудрявый, скорее всего, может увидеть каждую грязную мысль, на полной громкости проносящуюся в голове Томлинсона. О боже, он непристойно думает о Гарри. О младшем брате Джеммы.  
  
Луи хочет потянуть себя за волосы, спрятаться под стойку бара и быть настолько драматичным, насколько это возможно. Но нет. Он должен успокоиться. Это не так уж важно. Ладно. Он взрослый, и Гарри тоже взрослый. Они больше не дети, гуляющие около своих домов в Англии от скуки. Это нормально, это просто не может снова случиться.  
  
Кроме того, они не виделись с Гарри довольно давно. Парни оборвали связь много лет назад, но Луи не забыл его, и он никогда не сможет простить себя за то, что сейчас просто уйдёт, не сказав ни слова. Томлинсон выпивает остаток напитка за один раз, нуждаясь в той храбрости, которую может дать ему только алкоголь. Он просит у Олли ещё одну порцию, крепко сжимая стойку бара и следя за своим дыханием. Всё нормально. Всё совершенно нормально.  
  


*** *** ***

  
  
Всё было дерьмово, и убегать от этого не было смысла. Он не проверял почту уже несколько дней, и его телефон был выключен. Гарри был полон решимости не видеться с другим человеком, которого он знал, как можно дольше.  
  
 _«Гарри, ты талантлив. Гарри, он недостаточно хорош для тебя. Если ты сделаешь это, то потеряешь всё»._  
  
 ** _«Гарри, не будь ублюдком. Нам стоит сделать это вместе. Ты не имеешь права делать это самостоятельно»._**  
  
 _«Он просто кусок дерьма, Гарри. Он тащит тебя за собой»._  
  
 ** _«Почему ты позволяешь своей семье говорить тебе, что делать? Ты не любишь меня, Гарри? Если бы ты любил меня, то не позволил бы мне уехать»._**  
  
Все слова, советы, предостережения наравне с замечаниями смешались в его голове в целую стену из шума. Он бился об это в течение нескольких месяцев. Он был ослаблен, весь в синяках, а на горизонте так и не маячила долгожданная свобода. Она не должна была быть такой. Это не то, о чем он мечтал, когда подписывал свой контракт. Он просто хотел петь, и не имело значения, сколько перед ним зрителей: миллионы, тысячи или сотни. Важно было только то, что он хотел подняться на сцену и поделиться кусочком своей души с теми, кто готов был его слушать. Он, как предполагалось, должен был быть счастлив из-за того, что его мечта сбылась. Но, увы, единственное, что он чувствовал, — это то, что мог едва дышать.  
  
 _«Ты начал писать новый альбом?»_  
  
 _«Почему ты не пишешь?»_  
  
 _«Нам нужно что-то новое, что-то свежее. Нам нужен второй альбом. Немедленно. Это будет одним из важнейших успехов в мейнстриме. Ты порвешь Америку, все будут любить тебя»._  
  
 _«Гарри, время на исходе. Либо ты предоставляешь нам материал, либо мы двигаемся дальше без тебя»._  
  
До сих пор единственной вещью, в чем, как казалось ему, он был талантлив, была любовь. Он писал о ней, пел, но тем не менее та всегда игриво ускользала от него. Всегда. Он тянулся к ней, пытался ухватиться за неё, когда был подростком. Он мнил себе, что нашел её в лице самого красивого мальчика с самыми прекрасными голубыми глазами, но сейчас, когда он сидит в этом тёмном баре, его разум говорит, что это была всего лишь юношеская глупость.  
  
Несколько лет назад он считал себя очень взрослым, когда видел отголоски любви в лице Ника. Он давал небольшие, но регулярные концерты в нескольких пабах Лондона, делая достаточно, чтобы разделить арендную плату в не слишком чистой квартире со своим другом-музыкантом Эдом.  
  
Гарри встретил Ника в своём любимом пабе. Обстановка была вульгарной, посетители всегда находились в отличном настроении и платили слишком хорошо. Ник только начинал свой путь бармена. Это была его первая ночь, и то, как он смотрел на Гарри, было тем, чего Стайлс так долго ждал. По крайней мере, так он думал тогда.  
  
Они бродили по Лондону, оставляя частички своих имён на каждой его части, будучи дикими и спонтанными и совершая вещи, которые, как Гарри думалось, он хотел. Как же он ошибался. Было резко и горько, как уксус, когда Ник сказал ему, что так и должно быть, так и чувствуется любовь. Гарри не знал, стоило ли верить этому, но Ник убедил его, что он слишком идеалистичен и страдает из-за детской влюбленности, которая не была реальнее его надежды пробиться в музыкальную индустрию.  
  
Это сломало его. Он чувствовал боль после всего случившегося даже сейчас. Люди, которых ты любишь, люди, которые любят тебя, должны быть теми, кто всегда верит в твой успех. И он сделал это в некотором смысле. Он добился. Он подписал контракт с самым крутым звукозаписывающим лейблом в городе. Ему удалось записать альбом и устроить гастроли по Великобритании; он слышал, как его музыка играла по радио, и пел песни о любви, в которую верил. Такую, которая не резала, не горчила. Которая светилась, даже если он так и не смог поймать её, даже если она постоянно оставалась вне зоны его досягаемости.  
  
Музыкальные критики полюбили его. Поговаривали, что Гарри Стайлс заставил их снова поверить в любовь, потому что пел о ней с такой неподдельностью, что все, кто был моложе двадцати, просто не могли устоять. Гарри хотел сказать им, что это — то, что происходит, когда ты влюбляешься в тринадцать. Что это возможно спустя много лет, когда ты выворачиваешь любовь наизнанку и исследуешь её с разных сторон. Это результат того, что ему приходилось прятаться в своей комнате, когда его старшая сестра приводила домой своего лучшего друга, которому он не мог смотреть в глаза без смущения. Они сказали, что Гарри Стайлс пел о любви, которая не была взаимна. Потому что для него это так и было.  
  
Может быть, Ник чувствовал это и потому относился к Гарри таким грязным образом. Возможно, бесконечные измены, наркотики, алкоголь и истерики были наказанием ему за то, что он не любил Ника так, как любил голубоглазого парня в своих песнях.  
  
Гарри крутит пиво в руках, отгоняя эту мысль так же, как и огромное количество раз за последние несколько месяцев. Ник был засранцем и до того, как Стайлс встретил его. Он прощал его так много раз, даже когда тот убегал и изменял Гарри с людьми, которые приходили посмотреть, как он пел. Гримшоу всегда казалось, будто во всем виноват Стайлс. Если бы он был больше похож на то, что было нужно Нику, этого бы, во-первых, не случилось.  
  
Ник всегда говорил, что он старше, чем Гарри, значит, он хорошо разбирается в такого рода вещах. Гарри верил ему, теперь — нет. Луи был старше Гарри, но он никогда не обманывал его.   
  
Стайлс громко ударяет кулаком по столешнице. Даже сейчас он все ещё сравнивает людей с кем-то, кого не видел больше десяти лет. Гарри нужно перестать делать это. Ник был куском дерьма, а Луи был лучше, но всё-таки ему нужно перестать делать это.  
  
Единственное, что он должен сделать, — это допить своё пиво, вернуться в гостиничный номер и постараться изо всех сил придумать что-то для своего второго альбома. Если у него ничего не получится, он потеряет всё, над чем так упорно работал на протяжении многих лет.  
  
Некое движение у бара привлекает его внимание. Он оглядывается и видит, что какой-то парень пьяно бродит возле стойки. Он довольно-таки невысокого роста, но его присутствие здесь ощущается сильнее, чем всех посетителей бара вместе. Гарри делает ещё один глоток пива, начиная более пристально наблюдать за шатеном.   
  
Туда-обратно маленькими элегантными шагами. Он так лёгок в движении, как будто в его Вансах находятся маленькие пружинки. Гарри оглядывает его с ног до головы один раз, второй, а потом давится пивом.  
  
Боже, сам Луи Томлинсон ходит взад-вперёд в одном баре с ним и словно размышляет о философии жизни. Гарри шипит, пытаясь не задохнуться, хотя это в его стиле — позориться в присутствии Луи. Томлинсон оборачивается, но даже со спины Гарри может распознать его. Он сможет узнать его только по ресницам, что уж там говорить.  
  
Это действительно он.  _Луи._  После всего этого времени. После десяти лет. Глаза щипет, и они начинают наполняться слезами. Из-за этого Гарри видит Луи немного размыто, поэтому старается как можно быстрее стереть слезы с лица, после чего кладёт руку на лоб в замешательстве.  
  
Луи… он был точно таким же, когда переехал из их маленького городка в Америку, чтобы сняться в телесериале. Он не подрос ни на дюйм, в то время как Гарри сейчас был выше него в полтора раза. Когда он представлял объятия с Луи, то всегда думал, что они будут одного роста, но нет, ведь когда он прижмёт его тело ближе, голова шатена будет покоиться на плече Гарри.  
  
Картинки мелькают в голове, это кажется таким правильным на первый взгляд, и кудрявый хочет эти объятия так сильно, что уже начинает ощущать их вкус на языке. Луи здесь. Так близко.  
  
Руки Гарри начинают дрожать. Непосредственно перед тем, как прийти сюда, он смотрел один из фильмов Луи, закутавшись в пуховое одеяло гостиничного номера в отеле. Он привез свою коллекцию фильмов с Томлинсоном из Лондона. Единственная проклятая вещь, на которую у него ушла куча времени, прежде чем он покинул свою квартиру. Он взял с собой минимум одежды, но тем не менее — много фильмов с Луи.  
  
Луи Томлинсон. О боже, он здесь. Ладони Гарри сильно потеют, будто он все еще ребёнок, подглядывающий за Луи, настолько застенчивый, что даже боится махнуть в знак приветствия. Только, нет, он больше не ребёнок.  
  
Ещё до того, как Гарри осознает, что делает, он встаёт и притягивает Луи к себе. Он смущён, и ему будет стыдно за своё поведение через несколько минут, но сейчас объятия Луи — единственная вещь в мире, что имеет значение. Руки шатена оборачиваются вокруг него после недолгой заминки, и Стайлс только сейчас понимает, что это лишь его вторые в жизни объятия с Луи Томлинсоном. Первые были при расставании, обещании поддерживать контакт. Что бы не случилось. Гарри было грустно из-за этого, он даже плакал несколько раз, но он никогда не был сумасшедшим. Он не ожидал ничего другого, ведь почти не сделал ничего для того, чтобы произвести неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
— Луи!  
  
— Гарри.  
  
Они смущённо улыбаются на мгновение, прежде чем Стайлс приглашает Луи за свой столик. Парни молча усаживаются, смотря друг на друга со скептическими улыбками на лицах.  
  
— Это неожиданно, — произносит Томлинсон, жестикулируя руками в сторону Гарри.  
  
— Не то слово, — соглашается тот, нервно теребя пальцами этикетку на пивной бутылке.  
  
С момента прибытия в Лос-Анджелес он долго вынашивал идею попытаться найти Луи. Он мог позвонить Джемме, зная, что они поддерживают контакт даже спустя много лет. Он даже предполагал, что когда-нибудь они случайно столкнутся на улице, и таким образом их общение возобновится. Но теперь это  _на самом деле_  происходит. Луи сидит прямо перед ним, и Гарри не может подобрать слова.  
  
Луи прочищает горло, немного ерзая на своём стуле. Стайлс внимательно смотрит на него. Тот выглядит, словно перегруженная батарейка без розетки, не в силах усидеть на месте, и Гарри задаётся вопросом, нервничает ли он точно так же.  
  
— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься, Гарри?  
  
— Я пою, — с гордостью отвечает кудрявый.  
  
Луи приподнимает брови в недоумении, и Гарри кажется, что он видел этот жест бесчисленное количество раз. Медленная улыбка расползается по лицу шатена до тех пор, пока всё его тело, кажется, не начинает светиться изнутри. У Гарри не остаётся выбора, кроме как улыбнуться точно так же, испытывая чувство гордости, потому что Луи, кажется, искренне рад за него.  
  
— Это потрясающе. У тебя был талант ещё тогда, когда мы были детьми.  
  
Гарри благодарит его с румянцем на щеках.  
  
— А я по-прежнему снимаюсь в кино, — говорит Томлинсон, почти машинально бросая кусок информации, который может и не интересовать Стайлса. Луи действительно понятия не имеет.  
  
— Ох, я знаю, — с энтузиазмом отвечает Гарри, сжимая своё пивом обеими руками и наклоняясь вперед. — Я видел все фильмы с твоим участием, ты — один из моих любимых актёров, ведь твоя игра на экране невероятна. «Голубая Гортензия» — один из самых красивых фильмов, что я когда-либо видел, и ты.. ты просто очарователен в образе главного героя.  
  
Луи, кажется, сейчас немного удивлён. Он явно не ожидал, что Гарри будет знаком с его работами, ну, по крайней мере, не до такой степени. В душе Стайлс ругает себя за то, что звучит, как идиот, хотя и делает это ненамеренно.  
  
— Вау… спасибо, Гарри. Я не знал, что ты так осведомлён о моём творчестве.  
  
Младший возвращается к обдиранию этикетки от бутылки и откидывается на спинку сиденья. Он не хочет, чтобы Луи чувствовал себя неудобно. Он не знает, чего хочет, кроме того, как остаться здесь навсегда. У него неприятное ощущение, что если он покинет паб, то больше никогда не увидит Луи.  
  
— Дай мне свой телефон.  
  
Гарри поднимает голову и ловит Луи на том, как тот интенсивно изучает его, отчего кудрявый тут же покрывается румянцем.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Свой телефон, Хазза, я хочу убедиться, что у тебя есть мой номер, таким образом, мы не потеряем друг друга снова.  
  
 _Хазза._  Гарри возится со своим слишком тугим карманом джинсов, пытаясь достать свой телефон так быстро, как только может, сохраняя при этом некоторую иллюзию спокойствия. Он не слышал это прозвище с пятнадцати лет. Луи был единственным, кто называл его так. Гарри хочет обойти стол и обнять его снова, поскольку лишь одно прозвище, что дал ему Луи, помогло почувствовать себя намного лучше, чем за все прошлые недели. Вместо этого он протягивает дрожащими пальцами телефон шатену, и, кажется, тот даже ничего не замечает.  
  
Томлинсон набирает на телефоне Стайлса свой номер и затем протягивает аппарат обратно, убеждая Гарри как-нибудь прикольно его подписать и поставить персональную мелодию, обещая сделать то же самое. Они болтают немного после этого, погружаясь в комфорт, которого не было, даже когда они вместе учились в школе. Кудрявый всегда был слишком взволнован тем, чтобы вовлечь Луи, и шатен, по оценке Гарри, был слишком занят и важен, чтобы потратить на него больше минуты. Когда старший извиняется и отходит в туалет, Гарри приходится признаться, что он немного на взводе. Он использует временное отсутствие старшего, чтобы успокоить свои нервы.  
  
Томлинсон смотрит на себя в нечёткое зеркало над умывальниками. Кажется, сейчас ему намного легче, чем он чувствовал, когда заходил сюда ранее. Он определённо не ощущает себя уставшим. Маленькие молнии проходят через его тело, давая дополнительный заряд энергии. Парень еле слышно смеётся, моет руки и признаётся, что не хочет оставлять Стайлса даже на время, которое потребуется для того, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Он думает о том, как прекрасен Гарри, и как он сильно его хочет. Это было всегда, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Луи заметил что-то необъяснимое в глазах Гарри, когда сел за его столик, но это быстро исчезло после того, как парень сжал его в медвежьих объятиях. Кажется, Гарри был немного потерян.  
  
После того, как Луи сушит руки, он вспоминает о том дне, когда они с Джеммой стали лучшими друзьями. Тогда было ужасно холодно и мокро, студенты метались по школьному двору в попытках спрятаться от колючих лап пронизывающего до костей ветра. Луи ждал своих друзей, когда увидел маленького мальчика лет семи с влажными от дождя волосами, прятавшегося под навесом. Луи подбежал к нему, предложил свой джемпер и спросил его имя. Гарри отказал ему более чем несколько раз, прежде чем натянул тёплый предмет одежды на худое тело. Луи был впечатлён. Он ненавидел холод, но, честно, это стоило того, чтобы увидеть улыбку на лице Гарри.  
  
Позже тем утром к нему подошла Джемма и парень девяти лет, который недавно переехал в Донкастер. Она несла в руках тёмно-синий джемпер. Она делала это так, будто тот был лучшей вещью, которую она когда-либо видела. Девочка заявила шатену, что с этого момента они — друзья, потому что Луи был так добр к её младшему брату. Затем она отдала ему джемпер Гарри, вспоминая, что тот забыл его дома. По всей видимости, кудрявый отказался отдавать джемпер Луи и решил обменяться одеждой, и Томлинсон теперь мог носить джемпер Гарри, если захочет. И он действительно хотел. Он не слишком сильно заморачивался насчёт того, что одежда Стайлса подходила ему очень хорошо даже при том, что Гарри на два года младше него. И после бесчисленных визитов в дом кудрявого на протяжении следующих четырёх лет, чтобы увидеть Джемму, у него никогда не возникала мысль о том, что стоило вернуть школьный джемпер, и, по-видимому, у Гарри тоже.  
  
Эти воспоминания кадрами проносятся перед его глазами, когда он возвращается на своё место напротив Гарри. Это было чем-то, что, он был уверен, давно забыл, не думая об этом годами, но с появлением Гарри это кажется ему таким близким. Младшего хотелось защитить, спрятать, окутать теплом точно так же, как и тогда.  
  
— Итак, почему из всех баров Донкастера ты выбрал именно этот?  
  
Как только Луи задаёт этот вопрос, он видит, как маленькие колёсики в голове Гарри начинают свой процесс. Это тот момент, когда кудрявый решает, сколько ещё можно сказать, сколько ещё можно предоставить информации. Ожидаемо то, что Гарри даст шатену уклончивый ответ, что-то незначительное, но Луи может видеть, что Стайлс переживает трудное время, и он изо всех сил старается показать Гарри, что тот может выложить всё это, если захочет.  
  
Луи явно угадывает с вопросом, потому что Стайлс постепенно начинает расслабляться. Они заказывают по еще одному напитку, после чего Гарри вводит Томлинсона в курс своей карьеры, музыки, лейбла и открытой бисексуальности. Он рассказывает ему о Нике, которого Луи начинает ненавидеть с момента, когда Стайлс озвучивает его имя. Томмо не может понять, как кто-то даже может думать о том, чтобы относиться к Гарри вот так. Кудрявый рассказывает Луи о том, как эти отношения испортили его жизнь в Лондоне, в его любимом городе, как он не смог оставаться в своей квартире, как потерял дар речи и был потерян, разбит, не в силах написать даже и строчки для второго альбома.  
  
— Это никогда не случалось со мной раньше. Если я не напишу альбом, то они… я даже не знаю… — Гарри медленно отрывает этикетку от пива, бумага давно уже мокрая от конденсата, отчего тут же превращается в порошок под его пальцами. — Я постоянно волнуюсь, а ещё скучаю по городу, но я… я сбежал сюда в надежде, что здесь меня настигнет вдохновение, но, увы, я так и не смог написать ни слова.  
  
Стайлс, кажется, имеет дело с последствиями дерьмовых отношений и давлением успеха второкурсника. Это, должно быть, грандиозно. Судя по информации, было немало людей, которые ожидали от Гарри довольно многого, и он всё время выкладывался в полную силу.  
Луи чувствовал то же самое.  
  
Чем успешнее развивается его карьера, тем больше давления он ощущает от своих боссов, выбирая проекты не только потому, что заинтересован в них, но и потому, что они принесут ему больше славы и денег. Это довольно утомительно. Тем не менее, у него нет никого, кто бы тащил его вниз, как Ник Гарри, и он мог только представить, каково это. Делать всё, что делал Стайлс, с таким давлением вокруг, — это было впечатляюще, и Луи безумно гордился им.  
  
Они остаются в баре до закрытия, разговаривая и выпивая, шатен заставляет Гарри смеяться изо всех сил, к счастью, это не слишком сложная задача для него. Когда они прощаются, глаза Гарри излучают легкий свет, несмотря на то, что он безумно сонный и пьяный. Томлинсон обещает ему, что с этого дня всё изменится, и младший тепло смотрит на него в ответ, из-за чего внутренности Луи скручиваются в тугой узел. Чёрт.  
  
Он прощается с Гарри, обещая позвонить и провести больше времени вместе. В тот вечер, когда Луи забирается под одеяло, кровать кажется ему одновременно более тёплой и холодной, чем когда-либо.  
  


****

  
  
Слишком рано. Слишком рано для этого дерьма. Всегда будет слишком рано для этого дерьма. Солнце ослепляет, Луи ещё не выпил свой чай, а люди уже кричат на него. В настоящее время идёт очередь его публициста. Слова непрофессиональные, острые и невнимательные размытыми пятнами мелькают у парня в голове, отчего он похож на суп с непонятной консистенцией.  
  
Он знал, что это случится, и сейчас он не может по-настоящему злиться, ведь они правы. Это непрофессионально, грубо и чертовски нехорошо с его стороны — бросить свою девушку прямо посреди романтического свидания. Хотя «непрофессионально» имеет значение лишь потому, что эти отношения не самые традиционные, ведь существуют только для СМИ. Луи вздыхает в сотый раз с тех пор, как проснулся.  
  
— Разве не ты согласился на это? Я что-то пропустил? — спрашивает Райан, его агент.  
  
— Нет,  _ты_  на это согласился, — вздыхает Луи, сжимая переносицу. Отлично, головной боли ему только не хватает.  
  
— Папарацци ждали вас, мы заплатили им деньги за эти снимки.  
  
— У них есть фото прибытия, по крайней мере, это что-то.  
  
— Ты считаешь, это смешно?  
  
— Ни капельки.  
  
— Как, ты думаешь, теперь чувствует себя Мариэлла? Что насчёт неё?  
  
Мариэлла, Мари, его «подружка». Луи не уверен в том, как она себя чувствует. Вина пробивается через оболочку, когда он думает о ней, сидящей в одиночестве в ресторане.  
  
— Я должен идти, Райан.  
  
— Держи себя в руках, Луи. Прошло четыре года, всё идет по плану, не облажайся.  
  
Луи устало сбрасывает вызов. Вчерашняя ночь была годовщиной празднования четырёх лет его отношений, все папарацци хорошо знали своё дело, особенно среди широкой общественности.  
  
Луи выходит на балкон. Ему, вероятно, следует позвонить Мари и извиниться. Просто вчера была слишком длинная ночь. Он подошёл ко входу в ресторан, держал её руку в своей, лампочки мигали, ослепляя их обоих, и он хотел закричать. Впервые ему хотелось разбить все камеры, перевернуть столы и просто закричать, чтобы они напечатали другую историю. Поэтому он стиснул зубы так сильно, как только смог, и улыбнулся своей медиа-улыбкой. Затем он бросил девушку, оставив её в покое. Он не мог чувствовать себя слишком плохо, потому что, если бы он этого не сделал, то не увидел бы Гарри, и теперь, когда всё уже произошло, он не мог даже представить, что поступил бы иначе.  
  
Луи опирается на стеклянные перила, слыша, как из комнаты его телефон начинает снова жужжать. Он знает, что это публицист Мари, и что у неё тоже есть несколько слов для него. Затем ему звонит его агент, а затем её агент, её менеджер, затем его менеджер, а после Луи всерьёз задумывается о том, чтобы выбросить свой iPhone навсегда.  
  
Он поворачивается и съезжает вниз по стеклянной стенке до тех пор, пока не оказывается на полу. Тот всё еще немного прохладный с прошлой ночи, и Луи прижимает руки к фарфоровому камню. Подобрав брошенный телефон, он набирает номер Мари и ждёт.  
  
— Луи, ты чёртов ублюдок! — кричит на него Мари, но она не может злиться слишком долго и быстро растворяется в смехе.  
  
— Мари, я сожалею о прошлой ночи.  
  
Девушка успокаивается, когда слышит серьёзный тон его голоса.  
  
— Ох, Лу, пожалуйста, настал, что, конец света? Начался апокалипсис, потому что ты решил встать и уйти? Я этого не заметила.  
  
— Мари, пожалуйста, будь серьёзной, — Луи улыбается впервые с того момента, как проснулся, и за это он ей благодарен.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, я совершенно серьёзна. Знаешь, что. Пошли их на хрен. Я могу только представить, как они орали на тебя, и я знаю, что ты ненавидишь, когда тебя будят таким образом. Эта комбинация была для тебя ужасной.  
  
Луи откидывается спиной, опираясь затылком о стекло.  
  
— Ты столь же очарователен, как и моя личность, я не удивлена, что ты слинял. Это порой бывает утомительно, не так ли? — спрашивает она еле слышно.  
  
— Не то слово.  
  
— У тебя впереди каникулы, несколько месяцев без каких-либо обязательств. Воспользуйся этим, просто съезди куда-нибудь, спрячься от всего этого, убеги от меня.  
  
— Мари, нет, не говори так. Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, что я не могу поступить так с тобой.  
  
— Да, меня тоже тошнит от тебя, — звонко смеется она, и Луи присоединяется к ней.  
  
— Мы довольно часто появляемся вместе, на самом деле.  
  
— Мы никогда не должны были подписывать контракт и делать всё это официальным, но ты ведь помнишь? Переговоры скоро. Ты не можешь видеть меня, но, знаешь, я тут закатываю глаза…  
  
Луи снова смеётся.   
  
— Что скажешь?  
  
— Я говорю, что мы оба вели себя, как избалованные дети, хотя для тебя это гораздо более естественное явление-  
  
— Что угодно.  
  
— В любом случае, как я уже говорила, мы оба были сорванцами, и действовать сейчас будет трудно, но мы будем бунтовать, пока не получим новые контракты и условия, которые нас устроят, так что мне поебать.  
  
Луи садится, открывая глаза. Он оживляется больше, чувствуя, что может видеть какой-то свет впереди со словами, которые Мари говорит ему.  
  
— Вчерашний вечер был действительно хорош, — говорит она. — Теперь я возмещаю полученное раздражение, и мы оба отказываемся взаимодействовать. Между тем ты просто ходи куда-нибудь, весь день спи и смотри плохие передачи. По крайней мере, это то, что я собираюсь делать.  
  
— Мари, я действительно люблю тебя, — с чувством произносит Луи.  
  
— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю, — шатен практически может видеть, как она изображает интерес к своим ногтям и закатывает глаза.  
  
После окончания разговора с Мари Луи бродит по балкону, придумывая речь. После нескольких минут репетиции он вызывает нужных людей и надевает то, что, по его мнению, достойно, чтобы появиться в этом на Оскаре. Он должен сказать какие-то язвительные вещи о Мари, и ему было бы плохо, если бы он не был полностью уверен в том, что она разорвала бы его, чтобы избавиться от такого удовольствия, как слышать это. Он несколько раз чуть не запинается и не смеётся, но держится, практически кружась в своём доме, когда убеждается, что был мелочен и драматичен, как только мог.  
  
Луи полон энергии. Он скачет по дому, задаваясь вопросом, что ему делать дальше, куда он должен идти. Чувство лёгкости, которое начало оседать над ним прошлой ночью, продолжает окутывать, и парень чувствует себя так, будто он может сделать всё что угодно. Он любит это.  
  
Парень просматривает остатки еды в холодильнике, когда мысль начинает формироваться в его сознании. Он изначально смахивает её, но за разогреванием китайской еды она становится ещё настойчивее. Он пьет пиво на своём балконе, когда наконец сдаётся и берёт в руки телефон…  
  


*** *** ***

  
  
Гарри сворачивается калачиком под одеялом и кладёт подушку себе на лицо. Спустя два сдавленных крика часть напряжения рассеивается. Он отодвигает подушку подальше и смотрит на открытую тетрадь, лежащую на тумбочке, страницы которой продолжают оставаться девственно-белыми. Он кладет подушку на место и кричит снова.  
  
Стайлс занимается этим не менее часа: смотрит на пустую страницу, кричит, повторяет снова. Иногда он переключается на шариковую ручку, берет её в руки, вращает между пальцами, а затем бросает о стену в отчаянии. Другая сторона комнаты находится слишком далеко, таким образом, медленно, но верно запас ручек постепенно подходит к концу.  
  
Утро потрачено на то, что Гарри отвечает на звонки и смс-сообщения от родителей и сестры Джеммы, ругающих его за то, что он выключил телефон и покинул страну, не сказав им. Он извиняется и заверяет их в том, что с ним всё в порядке, а затем посвящает свой день тому, чтобы написать ещё пару строк. Послеобеденный день.. и полный провал.  
  
Гарри пытался держаться за кусочек света прошлой ночью. В баре с Луи он чувствовал шёпот чего-то, дух вдохновения сжимал его, но в суровом дневном свете всё исчезло.  
  
Парень переворачивается на живот и трёт глаза. Он даже еще не ел. Его желудок презрительно ворчит, отчего Гарри машинально тянется к меню обслуживания номеров. Может быть, ему стоит пойти погулять, выйти из своей душной комнаты и перекусить по дороге. Возможно, это взбодрит его.  
  
Он садится и сбрасывает на пол кучу исписанных мятых листов, пытаясь найти под ними свой телефон. Его пальцы зудят, ведь весь день он желает написать Луи, но пытается быть лучше и остыть. Гарри не хочет злить или утомлять Луи, пока тот решит не исчезнуть ещё на десять лет.  
  
Когда первые смс-сообщения и звонки разбудили его сегодня утром, у Стайлса на секунду в голове возникла мысль о том, что некоторые из них, возможно, были от Луи. Он знал, что это вряд ли, но всё же парень мог помечтать.  
  
Он не может найти свой телефон и почти сдаётся, пока тот не начинает гудеть где-то в комнате. Гарри начинает метаться вокруг, отчаянно пытаясь найти его, когда слышит первые ноты индивидуальной мелодии, которую он поставил на Луи.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет…  
  
Гарри соскакивает со смятой постели, запутывается ногами в одеяле, свисающем с угла, и падает на пол. Жужжание и музыка прекращаются. Гарри закрывает глаза.  
  
— Нет…  
  
Он приземляется на бок параллельно кровати, скрючив ноги в необычной манере. К счастью, его ноги всегда были скручены странным образом, по словам его сестры, и сейчас, кажется, никаких повреждений нет… Это не его вина, что он неуклюж.  
  
Кудрявый открывает глаза и сталкивается лицом к лицу со своим телефоном: чёрный прямоугольник, заключенный в нежно-розовый чехол, издеваясь над ним, подмигивает со своего места под кроватью. Гарри тихо стонет. Телефон снова начинает жужжать, персональная мелодия Луи играет из крошечных динамиков. Парень быстро протягивает руку и хватает его. Он быстро отвечает на звонок со своей позиции на полу.  
  
— Привет-привет-привееет, — Гарри хмурит брови в отвращении к себе.  
  
— Привет, Хаз, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Он звучит взволнованно. Стайлс поднимается с пола, снова чуть не падая в спешке.  
  
— Что случилось? — Гарри закатывает глаза от своей простоты и садится посреди постели, скрещивая ноги.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут после того, как Луи кладёт трубку, кудрявый по-прежнему не двигается. Видимо, он завтра возвращается в Лондон. Он возвращается в Лондон, и Луи отправляется с ним. Они собираются остановиться в квартире Гарри на пару месяцев. Вместе. В одно и то же время.  
  
Сначала Гарри инстинктивно отказывался возвращаться так скоро. Он только что ушел. Он прилетел сюда, чтобы писать, и сейчас чувствовал себя неудачником. Он действительно собирался сказать, что не мог поверить в то, что Луи хотел это сделать, чтобы провести с ним много времени. Кудрявый сильно нервничал и решил сделать то, чего больше всего желал. Двигаться дальше.  
  
Луи, конечно, не знал, что происходило, поэтому пытался убедить его различными аргументами и в процессе сказал некоторые вещи, которые Гарри действительно нужно было услышать.  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что LA — не совсем то, что тебе нужно.  
  
— Никто не должен портить вещи и места, которые ты любишь. Если ты готов к этому, создай новые воспоминания, хорошие…  
  
Гарри держался за эти слова. Луи был прав, и мысль о том, чтобы проводить с ним много времени, была невероятно дразнящей. Стайлс чувствовал, что был в оцепенении ещё до того, как Луи закончил говорить, но одно не давало ему полностью потерять себя в фантазии. Девушка Луи.  
  
Напомним, что, независимо от того, насколько близки были он и Луи, и сколько времени они провели вместе, дружба была всем, что было предложено, и всем, что когда-либо было. Он должен был держать себя под контролем, иначе ему будет больно, и он не думал, что сможет сделать это снова. Он знал, что не мог быть с Луи, но действительно не хотел, чтобы это было написано для него большими прямыми буквами.  
  
Гарри не мог не задаться вопросом о Мариэллн. Она была моделью, высокой, с изящными изгибами, она и Луи появлялись в средствах массовой информации достаточно часто, чтобы Гарри их заметил, хотя он сказал себе, что не обращает внимания. Когда дело доходило до Луи, он всегда обращал внимание. Если бы у Томлинсона было время простоя, он сказал бы Гарри, что и сделал, тогда почему бы ему не потратить его на свою, откровенно говоря, великолепную подругу? Почему он захотел улететь в Лондон с младшим братом своей подруги детства? Гарри не спросил, но он хотел. Это было раздражающим противоречием, и парень ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Луи замолчал. Гарри показалось, что время остановилось на несколько секунд. В конце концов кудрявый узнал, что в отношениях Луи и Мари — так шатен называл её — наступила чёрная полоса, и они решили немного отдохнуть друг от друга.  
  
Гарри догадался, почему Луи хотел уйти, и он мог понять его мотив. После этого он легко согласился, рассматривая это как идеальный способ быть хорошим другом, а не способ расположить Луи к себе.  
  
Теперь он сидит, пытаясь утрясти ситуацию. Это на самом деле происходит, это не сон. Он должен убедиться, что не застрял в каком-то странном кино. Это LА, в конце концов. Он не мог не почувствовать, что Вселенная решает провернуть с ним какой-то трюк. Он проснётся завтра, поедет в аэропорт и не застанет никакого самолета, никакого Луи и поймёт, что ничего не изменилось, все по-прежнему, как застой воздуха в его номере.  
  
Гарри замечает свой чемодан, лежащий в углу комнаты, и большая часть его одежды всё ещё находится в нём, как будто кудрявый знал, что ему это ещё пригодится. Он не может сдержать улыбку, в которой растягиваются его губы, когда он с огромным энтузиазмом прыгает весь день и собирает несколько вещей, которые были раскиданы. Стайлс решает, что он всё равно поедет в аэропорт, на всякий случай, вдруг это всё реально.


	2. Chapter 2

Таким образом, это происходит. Луи делает это. Он сбегает из Лос-Анджелеса в Лондон с младшим братом своей лучшей подруги с начальной школы. С довольно-таки взрослым младшим братом своей лучшей подруги с начальной школы. С невероятно привлекательным, но всё ещё очаровательным и милым Гарри.  
  
Когда Луи звонит Стайлсу, чтобы предложить это, то думает, что ему придётся быть куда более убедительным. Но, так как он понятия не имеет, что делает и почему спрашивает, он полагает, что этого не произойдёт. Для кого-то, кто говорит так резко о Лондоне, о квартире и расставании там, Гарри удивительно быстро соглашается на эту авантюру.  
  
Луи не жалуется. Всё прекрасно. Это отличная идея.  
  
Когда он видит Гарри снова, конечно же, все воспоминания о его дружбе с Джеммой пролетают у него перед глазами. Он любит её по-прежнему после всего этого времени. Их дружба много значила для него в те юношеские годы, и то, как она закончилась — просто исчезла в никуда — сильно ранило его. Томлинсон вспоминает их последний разговор и то, как сильно он отличался ото всех. Раньше он думал, что когда-нибудь это можно будет исправить. Однако это не так.  
  
Гарри приближается, его длинные волосы собраны в высокий пучок, маленькая чёрная ленточка кокетливо виднеется у основания. Он держит в руках что-то пушистое, нежно прижимая это к груди, и взволнованная улыбка расцветает у него на лице.  
  
— Лу? Ты здесь.  
  
 _Странно. С чего это Гарри решил, что он не придёт?_  Луи просто кивает в ответ, что да, он на месте.  
  
Стайлс садится рядом с ним и протягивает руки, предлагая Луи пушистый комочек.  
  
— Я не знаю, захочешь ли ты… Я принёс своё, оно гораздо удобнее, чем в самолете.  
  
 _Это одеяло_. Луи ничего не отвечает, он просто не может. Гарри именно такой… Он всегда был таким…  
  
— Да, я знаю, это глупо, — младший убирает руки с предложенным одеялом, его щёки немного окрашиваются румянцем.  
  
Луи вздрагивает, чувствуя злость на себя за то, что произвёл на Гарри неправильное впечатление.  
  
— Нет-нет, оно мне нравится. Спасибо, Хаз, это очень мило, — наконец отвечает он, протягивая руку к бело-розовой ткани.  
  
Гарри лучезарно улыбается ему, слегка робко, но всё же очень широко.  
  
Они спокойно болтают и громко смеются во время ожидания посадки на рейс до Лондона. Им нужно столько всего наверстать и выучить друг о друге, и так прекрасно сидеть рядом и наклоняться ближе во время разговора. Голос Гарри глубокий, как рокот, парень взмахивает руками в больших широких жестах, когда говорит, и ямочки на его щеках появляются каждый раз, когда он улыбается. Луи чертовски комфортно в его присутствии. Всё в Гарри такое солнечное, что трудно не улыбаться в ответ. К тому времени, как они устраиваются в своих креслах, Луи уверен, что это самая лучшая идея в его жизни.  
  


*** *** ***

  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты это делаешь.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Слушаешь мою музыку в моём присутствии. Это так неловко.  
  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами и ярко улыбается.  
  
— Я отомщу тебе за это. Устроим ночь фильмов с Луи Томлинсоном, и ты будешь мучиться из-за этого.  
  
— Звучит как угроза.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— Тсс, я пытаюсь слушать.  
  
Гарри судорожно вздыхает и делает всё возможное, чтобы занять себя. Его уши горят от смущения, потому что Луи слышит его голос и слова песни из наушников. Это сенсация, он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше. Как правило, он думает, что чем больше людей услышат его музыку, тем лучше, но сейчас это Луи.  
  
Раньше Гарри часто задавался вопросом, слышал ли шатен его музыку, он часто думал о том, что представлял себе парень во время её прослушивания. Ему хотелось одобрения Луи даже после того, как их дружба осталась давно в прошлом. Но теперь, когда это происходит, Гарри хочет исчезнуть.  
  
 _Луи узнаёт себя? Слышит ли он себя в словах, которые проникают ему в уши?_  
  
 _Большая часть песен в этом альбоме о восхищении и тоске по кому-то, кто понятия не имеет о том, что он дорог._  
  
 _Луи воображает себе своё лицо, когда Гарри поёт про мальчика с голубыми глазами?  
  
Есть ли парашюты на этом самолёте? Интересно, выдадут ли ему один, если он попросит? Может ли он выжить после падения?_  
  
— Ты думаешь слишком громко, Гарри, честно говоря, твои мысли громче, чем реактивный двигатель. Если ты беспокоишься о том, что мне не понравится твой альбом, то хочу разочаровать тебя.  _Я влюблён в него_ , — Луи в равной степени поддразнивает и говорит серьёзно.  
  
 _«А я влюблён в тебя»_ , — думает Гарри, и это уже как рефлекс, отчего парень ёрзает на месте и тихо вздыхает. Он должен найти какую-то меру контроля, иначе этот состав под именем Любовь сойдет с рельсов, и в конце ему по-настоящему будет больно.  
  
Не обращая внимания на смятение Гарри, Луи слегка покачивает головой и напевает один из немногих ритмичных треков в альбоме. Стайлс пытается игнорировать это, но не может. Он продолжает бросать взгляды на старшего, на то, как парень устроился в уютном месте у окна, теряясь в музыке. Внимание кудрявого настолько сконцентрировано, что он не замечает момента, когда Луи немного приподнимается и открывает глаза, кладя руки на наушники, будто это поможет ему лучше услышать музыку. Гарри тоже садится. Он хочет узнать, какая песня связана с таким поведением Луи.  
  
Томлинсон внимательно смотрит на Гарри, и тот видит, как парень борется с некоторыми эмоциями. Он снимает наушники и несколько секунд просто смотрит на Стайлса в ответ, прежде чем открыть рот, чтобы начать говорить.  
  
— Эта песня, Something Great, она кажется мне знакомой. Такое чувство, что я её когда-то слышал раньше.  
  
— Я… Хм, я пел её тебе однажды. Я изменил её немного с тех пор, но… Да, вот почему она тебе кажется знакомой.  
  
Глаза Луи сверкают в знак признания, на лице тут же появляется улыбка, выражающая изумление.  
  
— Боже мой, ты серьёзно? Тогда тебе едва исполнилось пятнадцать, и я помню, как не мог поверить в то, что ты пишешь такие вещи.  
  
Гарри улыбается без всякого юмора. Он и сам не может действительно поверить в это. Хотя он и усовершенствовал свой талант в течение этих лет, скелет песни остался прежним.  
  
— Песня более ритмична, чем я помню. Словно ты пытаешься сделать вид, что тебе не больно, хотя на самом деле это не так… По крайней мере, ты так думаешь, пока не доходишь до самого конца, пока не начинаются слова  _«Ты всё, чего я хочу, это так сильно причиняет боль, что практически разрывает мне сердце, но ведь тебе всё равно, не так ли?»_  
  
Гарри напевает слова песни себе под нос и старается не расплакаться. Слушать, как Луи поёт песню, посвящённую практически ему, — это… больно. Он хочет сказать шатену, как прекрасен его голос — хриплый и чистый, но не может подобрать слов. Стайлс написал последний кусок текста до того, как был записан трек. В мыслях он вспоминает всё, что ему приснилось, когда он написал песню: излить своё сердце кому-то, а затем заставить того человека сказать, что он тоже хочет этого. Слышать, как это звучит из уст Луи, — больше, чем он мог себе позволить.  
  
Эта песня не затрагивала струны души Гарри в течение долгого времени. Но сейчас казалось, будто он снова был в своей детской спальне, и его голос — грубый, необученный и пронизанный нервами — напевал песню Луи, сидевшему на столе, что уделял Гарри всё своё внимание.  
  
  
 _— Над чем ты работаешь, Хаз?  
  
— Я сочиняю песню.  
  
— Я могу услышать её?  
  
Был серый день, и Луи, как обычно, заскочил в гости за Джеммой. Гарри чуть не выпрыгнул из своей кожи, когда Томлинсон появился в дверном проёме его комнаты. Он подошёл к кудрявому и уселся на стол, будто делал это каждый день. _  
  
  
До сих пор Гарри не понимает, куда делось его мужество, но, так или иначе, он находит в себе силы поделиться песней с Луи.  
  
Он нерешительно смотрит на старшего. Наушники неловко болтаются у того на шее, его угловатое лицо украшает густая щетина, тут и там уже виднеются задатки светлой бороды. На самом деле рыжей. Гарри хочет протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ней.  _Они действительно выросли_ , и ему становится немного грустно от того, что он так много пропустил.  
  
— В тот день ты сказал мне то, что я никогда не смогу забыть, — произносит Гарри.  
  
 — Оу?  
  
— Ты сказал, что, кем бы тот человек ни был, должно быть, он действительно мне нравился. Ты сказал «кто-то». Ты не предположил, что это была девушка. Это было мелочью, но это было очень важно для меня.  
  
— Я помню, — тихо отвечает Луи. Гарри видит, как пальцы того дёргаются, как будто он хочет протянуть руку, но передумывает. Стайлс хочет, чтобы Луи сделал это, так как сам он слишком боится. — Я также помню твой голос тогда, это было так… Сейчас он, безусловно, поменялся, но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что тогда в нём уже было что-то особенное.  _Ты был кем-то особенным._  
  
Гарри хочется плакать.  
  
— Я всегда помнил тебя. Ты каждый день вселял в меня уверенность, я действительно… Я всегда хотел хоть чем-то быть похожим на тебя.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты даже понятия не имеешь насколько, — добавляет Гарри с застенчивой улыбкой. — Тот день был одним из последних, когда я видел тебя, перед тем, как ты уехал навсегда.  
  
Луи кладёт голову на своё место, поворачивая её, чтобы лучше видеть Гарри. Он выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, и младший задерживает дыхание, чтобы понять, что именно. Он всегда останавливает внимание на каждом слове, которое выходит из уст Луи. Все слова Луи были для Гарри лучшими словами в то время, когда они были детьми.  
  
— Мы выросли, и ты так удивителен, Гарри. Настолько, что я влюбился в твой альбом с первых нот.  
  
Стайлс издаёт удивлённый смешок, внутренне и внешне сияя из-за похвалы. Это лучше, чем любой критический обзор, который он читал.  
  
Луи нежно улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Ты сделал это, и я так горжусь тобой. Ты сделал это, и ты — смехотворно высокий, безумно симпатичный мужчина с голосом, полным дыма и очарования, и я скучал по всему этому. Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Шатен не выдерживает первым. Он сжимает руку Гарри на мгновение, прежде чем откинуться назад к окну, нежно улыбаясь.  
  
— Спасибо, Лу, я скучал по тебе тоже, — отвечает Стайлс, пытаясь незаметно вытереть слёзы, что собрались в уголках его глаз. В горле встаёт комок, и парень отворачивается, чтобы избавиться от этого и собраться с мыслями.  
  
 _«Скажи ему!»_  — кричит сердце. Но Гарри знает, что не сможет. Луи натурал, он сам сказал Гарри это. Кроме того, у него есть девушка, и к тому же Стайлс только что вернул его в свою жизнь. Не стоит всё портить. Нет.  
  
В тот день пение особенной песни для Луи было одним из самых смелых поступков Гарри.  
  
 _ **Однажды ты ворвёшься в мою жизнь и скажешь всё,  
Скажешь, что мы будем вместе, даже если ты не знаешь, что делать дальше.  
Однажды ты произнесёшь эти слова,  
О которых я думал, но никогда не говорил вслух.  
Ты скажешь, что лучше всего нам будет в нашей кровати.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной  
Так, как я представлял себе этот момент,  
Чтобы больше мне не нужно было представлять его.**_  
  
Гарри может слышать голос Луи у себя в голове так ясно, как будто он всё ещё сидит на своей кровати, и обрывки бумаги с написанным текстом разбросаны вокруг него.  
  
  
 _— Кем бы этот человек ни был, ты думал о том, чтобы рассказать ему о своих чувствах? — спросил Луи.  
  
— Он не замечает меня.  
  
— Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь. Если бы кто-то написал такое обо мне, я бы, вероятно, разрыдался, не дослушав до конца. На самом деле я готов заплакать прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри быстро поднял взгляд и увидел, что, несмотря на улыбку, глаза Луи действительно сияли немного ярче, чем обычно.  
  
« **Это о тебе** », — кричал Гарри мысленно. — « **Я написал это о тебе** ».  
  
Он хотел сказать что-то ужасное, но не смог. Некоторая часть его надеялась, что, когда он будет петь снова, Луи увидит, что песня предназначена ему. Не влюбляйся в своих друзей-натуралов — это совет, которому, вероятно, Гарри должен был уделить больше внимания.  
  
Джемма появилась в дверном проёме и позвала Луи за собой. Тот, подмигнув и улыбнувшись Гарри, ушёл следом за ней, а младший свернулся калачиком и уткнулся носом в одеяло, чтобы никто не смог услышать, как он заплакал._  
  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри, головой прислоняясь к окну самолёта.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь говорил этому человеку о своих чувствах?  
  
Таким образом, Луи вспоминает эту часть разговора тоже. До этого Гарри надеялся, что шатен забыл.  
  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Стайлс, отворачиваясь и эффектно заканчивая разговор.  
  
Луи тихо бубнит себе что-то под нос, но больше не расспрашивает Стайлса. Вместо этого он обратно надевает наушники и возобновляет плейлист альбома Гарри.  
  
Кудрявый смаргивает слёзы, которые без причины появляются на глазах спустя десять лет после произошедшего, и вытаскивает книгу, которую везёт с собой.  
  


*** *** ***

  
Гарри хочется спать, но он сомневается, что сможет заснуть снова. После десяти лет, в течение которых он был уверен, что Луи совершенно забыл о его существовании, теперь Гарри стоит за пределами своей квартиры с Луи на буксире, который прибыл не для краткого визита.  
  
Томлинсон, на самом деле, собирается остаться, они будут спать в одной квартире, просыпаться в одной квартире. Теперь Гарри будет видеть Луи, заспанного и сердитого утром, и последний человек, которого он увидит, прежде чем пойти спать — Томлинсон. Это сюрреалистично. Это нереально. Паника грозит захлестнуть его.  
  
— О нет, не говори мне, что ты арендовал лестницу, а не фактическое внутреннее пространство, — Луи толкает Гарри в спину, отчего тот вздрагивает, понимая, что так и стоит застывшим на крыльце.  
  
— Я хотел тебе сказать, Лу, я просто не знал как.  
  
Тот закатывает глаза и снова толкает Гарри в спину.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — Стайлс вытаскивает ключи трясущимися руками, думая обо всём, что он хочет сказать Луи, и зная, что ему придётся держать это в себе всегда. Это прекрасно, потому что Луи здесь, и это само по себе больше, чем Гарри когда-либо ожидал.  
  
Он толкает в ответ шатена, шагая за ним внутрь по пятам, и здесь кудрявого ждёт удар дискомфорта. Он не был здесь с тех пор, как Ник забрал свои вещи, сердито бросая их в коробки и крича о том, каким никчёмным Гарри будет без него. Стайлс делает полный оборот на лестничной площадке, и Луи смотрит на него с любопытством.  
  
Гарри чувствует его. Он чувствует призрак Ника. Пальто того больше не висит на вешалке, один ключ лежит в чаше, где Гримшоу и оставил его. Гарри скользит руками вдоль стен, пока не добирается до первой комнаты — офис, который они делили пополам. Он заглядывает в открытую комнату, тёмную, с опущенными шторами, и видит пустой стол. Теперь это его личное музыкальное пространство, которое он всегда хотел. Гарри улыбается. Ему почти хочется плакать. Он чувствует призрак Ника, но также и лёгкость, которую не чувствовал много лет. Боже, он бежал так тяжело и так быстро, но Луи заставил его вернуться домой, и это было правильно. Очень хорошо.  
  
Гарри смущённо поворачивается к Луи.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в мою квартиру. Давай я тебе тут всё покажу, — с этими словами он бежит вверх по лестнице, оставляя протестующего и смеющегося Луи следовать за ним.  
  
Гарри показывает ему их с Ником спальню, раздвигая шторы максимально широко, чтобы впустить как можно больше света. Одежда Стайлса всё ещё раскидана по комнате, оставленная в спешке перед отъездом. Он не против того, что Луи видит его беспорядок. Он не уверен почему.  
  
Далее он показывает Луи гостевую комнату и ванную и тут же сбегает обратно вниз по лестнице, чтобы показать гостиную.  
  
— Это довольно мило, Гарри, — произносит Томлинсон, впечатлённый размерами пространства.  
  
— Всё его дерьмо ушло, так что это плюс. В любом случае это гостиная, — Гарри застывает посредине комнаты и машет рукой в жесте, но тут же замирает, когда замечает фотографию на полке у дальней стены, которой наверняка не должно там быть.  
  
— Что случилось? — осторожно спрашивает Луи, приближаясь к парню.  
  
— Что? — Гарри опускает руку, его хорошее настроение тут же улетучивается. Он тянется подбородком к месту и наблюдает, как Луи подходит и рассматривает полки, пока не находит фотографию Ника. Это даже не общая фотография, и Гарри никогда её не видел прежде.  
  
Луи кладёт фото обратно на полку немного грубее, чем надо.  
  
— Он мудак.  
  
— Он, блять, сделал это нарочно. Оставил это фото здесь, — Гарри расстроенно качает головой и выбегает из комнаты, направляясь на кухню. Сильно сжав кулак, он с силой опускает его на гранитную столешницу. Склонив голову и сдвинув шапочку так, что из-под неё выбилась прядь волос, чтобы скрыть лицо, он огорчённо вздыхает.  
  
— Я даже не… Я не знаю… Я просто злюсь.  
  
— У тебя есть полное право на это.  
  
Гарри поднимает голову и замечает Луи, прислонившегося к столешнице рядом.  
Голубые глаза впиваются в него, и кажется, что он зол даже больше, чем Гарри.  
  
— Никто не может принять это от тебя, никто не может занимать места и вещи, которые ты любишь.  
  
Шатен хватает Стайлса за руку и ведёт его из кухни обратно в гостиную, где фотография Ника стоит в рамке, оставленная на полке ради шутки. Луи хватает её и бросает через всю комнату. Та производит самый удовлетворительный грохот и шум, что Гарри когда-либо слышал, и он не может не забавляться отсутствием колебаний Луи в наведении бардака в его квартире.  
  
— Пошёл он! — громко кричит Луи. — И это, чёрт возьми, не шутка, — добавляет он, глядя на поражённого Гарри и поднимая брови.  
  
Тот оправляется от шока так быстро, как только может, начиная громко смеяться, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он чуть не умер. Луи не намекает на секс в его присутствии. Это всего лишь метафора.  
  
— Пошёл он! — повторяет Луи с ещё большим энтузиазмом.  
  
— Пошёл он! — громко кричит Гарри, чувствуя, как адреналин закипает в крови.  
  
— Громче, Стайлс! — Луи хлопает в ладоши на каждом слоге.  
  
— Пошёл он!  
  
— Ещё один раз для соседей и остальной части Лондона!  
  
— ПОШЁЛ ОН!  
  
Луи широко улыбается, его глаза мерцают в искусственном свете комнаты.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Невероятно, — отвечает Гарри с соответствующей улыбкой на лице. — Боже, я чувствую себя так прекрасно! И я начал чувствовать себя лучше уже с того момента, когда увидел тебя.  
  
— У меня такой же эффект.  
  
У Луи нет предположений, насколько это может быть правдой.  
  
— Я имею в виду, Лу… Я правда это чувствую.  
  
Томлинсон не отвечает, он просто улыбается ещё шире. Через мгновение, ухмыляясь, как чокнутый, Луи подходит и смотрит на беспорядок, который он наделал.  
  
— Так… кто будет убирать?  
  
— Ты устроил этот беспорядок.  
  
— Да, но я гость, Гарольд, веди себя прилично.  
  


*** *** ***

  
На его спине что-то есть. Гарри опускает глаза и пытается сдвинуться с места, и, конечно же, на нём сидит человек.  
  
— Развлекай меня, Гарольд, — мурчит Луи, падая на парня.  
  
— Ты ребёнок. Ты вырос и стал ребёнком, — произносит Стайлс слова со стоном, даже когда острые ощущения мелькают в позвоночнике, потому что теперь, когда он проснулся, он действительно понимает, что Луи в настоящее время сидит у него на спине, дёргая уши и кудрявые волосы. Луи верхом на нём. Гарри хочет остаться вот так навсегда.  
  
Однако Вселенная ненавидит его и никогда не выполняет его желания. Луи скатывается с Гарри, укладываясь рядом. Закрывая глаза, он складывает руки на груди с мирной улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Ты выглядишь, как мертвец, — настаёт очередь Гарри тыкать пальцем в парня.  
  
— Мне скучно.  
  
— Тебе действительно скучно? — паникует Стайлс. Это их первое утро в Лондоне, и Луи уже скучно. Парень лёг спать рано прошлой ночью, Гарри знает это. Они должны были посидеть подольше, но Луи сильно устал и захотел вернуться в свою постель пораньше. Гарри уже облажался.  
  
Шатен приоткрывает один глаз.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Я голоден. Давай, приготовь мне что-нибудь на завтрак.  
  
Гарри утыкается лицом в подушку и старается успокоиться. Ему хочется кричать. Ему надо расслабиться. Луи здесь, потому что он сам этого захотел. Это была его идея. Всё хорошо.  
  
— Хм, если ты таким образом пытаешься покончить с собой, кто мне приготовит еду?  
  
Стайлс поворачивает голову к лицу Луи. Он прищуривает глаза в своём лучшем угрожающем взгляде. Томлинсон ухмыляется и спрыгивает с кровати. Он подходит к дверному проему и приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Кстати, приятно знать, что ты спишь обнажённым, Гарольд.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются, и в панике он делает самое худшее, что только может — резко поворачивается в сторону, фактически полностью открывая себя взгляду Луи, когда предательская простынь соскальзывает дальше, чтобы дать старшему хороший вид.  
  
Улыбка сползает с лица Луи, и его рот слегка приоткрывается. Гарри застывает на месте, задаваясь вопросом, что выражение лица парня может означать.  
  
— Хм… Я просто… — Томлинсон пятится назад, натыкаясь на стену и спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, прежде чем окончательно выбраться из комнаты.  
  
Гарри смотрит на свой наполовину твёрдый член. Он падает лицом обратно в подушки и обдумывает все плюсы и минусы того, чтобы никогда не вставать. Тихий голос в глубине его сознания говорит, что Луи явно понравилось увиденное, но Гарри знает лучше. Голос также говорит, что Гарри хотел, чтобы Луи увидел. Он не переживёт этого.  
  
Стайлс выходит из своей комнаты спустя некоторое время, одетый в пару своих любимых чёрных скинни, белую футболку и чёрные ботинки. Он находит Луи на кухне.  
  
— Я приготовил чай, — произносит тот, вручая парню чашку.  
  
Гарри благодарит его, согретый жестом и мыслью о Луи, удобно передвигающимся по его кухне. Он смотрит на шатена из-за оправы чашки, когда делает глоток. Собственно, о чае в скором времени забывается, поскольку взгляд Луи снова приклеен к промежности Гарри.  
  
Лицо младшего краснеет, когда он откашливается.  
  
— Мои глаза находятся выше, Луи.  
  
Тот резко вздрагивает, будто его поймали за чем-то непристойным, но, как ни странно, парень быстро приходит в себя, смотря на Гарри так, словно у него нет никаких забот в мире.  
  
— Извини, просто интересно, как тебе удалось поместить его туда.  
  
Гарри давится чаем.  
  
Луи улыбается шире, торжествуя.  
  
— Пойдём, ладно?  
  
Гарри отводит парня в Шеритичу. В этом районе прохладно, и это видно по корочке над песком и грязью. Это интересно, и Луи может видеть, что всё наполнено творческими образами, суетными, изобретающими, новаторскими и постоянно высокими.  
  
Они идут рядом, и Гарри автоматически проводит рукой по кованым железным заборам, пока впереди не появляется старое викторианское здание.  
  
— Вряд ли кто-то знает об этом месте, — Гарри смотрит на Луи, раскрыв глаза, будто посвящает того в тайну.  
  
— Если никто не знает об этом, тогда почему они всё ещё на плаву? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Стайлс ненадолго замирает, прежде чем начать двигаться дальше.  
  
— На самом деле, это хороший вопрос. Я не думал об этом.  
  
— Это какая-то стройка с отмыванием денег?  
  
— Заткнись. Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
  
— Это жуткий дом.  
  
— Здесь раньше была школа. Ресторан находится в старом гараже для велосипедов.  
  
Луи приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Ладно, мне уже нравится.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается, вполне довольный ответом.  
  
— Как ты нашёл это место?  
  
— Ник и я гостили в этом районе у наших общих друзей. Этот друг оказался придурком, Ник принял его сторону, и я уехал. Я бродил вокруг в течение нескольких часов, пока не наткнулся на это местечко. Оно казалось таким спокойным, немного скрытым, как будто это что-то особенное.  
  
Луи обдумывает слова Гарри. Чем больше он слышит о Нике, тем меньше тот ему нравится. Он просто не может представить Гарри с кем-то подобным. Но что он на самом деле знает об отношениях? Единственные, которые у него когда-либо были, не были даже реальными.  
  
Они подходят к задней части старого викторианского здания с закрытыми воротами. Проскользнув через крошечную боковую дверь, они выходят в небольшой огороженный двор с не более чем четырьмя столами и зданием, которое, должно быть, переделали из сарая.  
  
Парни решают посидеть за столом снаружи и насладиться утренним солнцем, пока не станет слишком жарко. Они здесь не единственные, хотя Гарри утверждал, что это место практически неизвестно.  
  
— Он стал более популярным с тех пор, как я впервые нашёл его два года назад, — признаётся Гарри.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Это современный и просторный ресторан в окружении зелени. По краям небольшого внутреннего двора и над ними висят горшечные растения, чьи усики тянутся вниз и отфильтровывают солнечный свет. Это придаёт пространству эффектности, и Луи не может не думать, как легко Гарри вписывается в этот образ. Он снимает свои солнцезащитные очки, чтобы не выдёргивать длинные волосы, и улыбается Луи через своё меню. Тот улыбается в ответ.  
  
Предложения ограничены, и Гарри говорит Луи, что они меняются почти каждый день, поэтому друзья решают заказать всё, что здесь есть, если они вернутся и смогут попробовать что-то, что уже пробовали. Они болтают, пока ждут, и Луи вырисовывает узоры в бедственном дереве стола, чувствуя спокойствие в ярком солнечном Лондоне.  
  
За мюсли и йогуртом, тостом, джемом и яйцами Луи спрашивает Гарри больше о его музыке, и на что это похоже для него — заниматься делом, которым всегда хотел. У Гарри такой же взгляд, как и у Луи, когда тот прочитал новый сценарий, из-за которого был взволнован, или когда он появился в первый день новых съёмок. Томлинсон, говорящий о выступлении, — самый оживлённый Луи, которого Гарри видел, и, похоже, шатен уверен здесь больше, чем в Лос-Анджелесе. Возможно, он перенял творческую силу из Лондона от знакомого. Луи может это понять. Он перебрался в LA в возрасте восемнадцати лет, но в Англии всегда было что-то, что его вдохновляло.  
  
— Я работаю в ЛГБТ+, где-то через месяц там состоится благотворительная акция. Я буду безумно рад, если ты придёшь тоже.  
  
Гарри смотрит на парня с надеждой глазах, как будто это шанс, а не просто приглашение.  
  
— Конечно, я бы хотел прийти.  
  
Гарри, довольный, возвращается к своей граноле, и Луи снова беспомощно перемешивает то, что до этого ел. Когда они были подростками, Томлинсон никогда не упускал возможности подколоть Гарри из-за этой привычки высовывать язык, и Джемма никогда не отставала. Это было весело и для Гарри, хотя он иногда и осознанно отмахивался, а иногда даже преувеличивал движение. Тогда это было просто смешно, но сейчас это очень близко к причинению Луи физической боли. Он не может не думать о розовом языке Гарри в других местах, обёрнутом вокруг других вещей, и он чувствует себя почти виноватым в этом.  
  
Он преодолевает смешанные чувства, связанные с нечистыми мыслями о младшем брате Джеммы. Он должен, потому что ясно, что эти мысли не уходят. Кроме того, теперь они взрослые, оба. Небольшая вина заключается в том, что Луи не хочет разрушать новую дружбу, которую он нашёл. Сам Гарри, вероятно, просто искал друга, и Томлинсон не хочет разрушать это для любого из них.  
  
Розовый язык Гарри снова мелькает, и Луи хочется умереть. Он прочищает горло и больше расспрашивает Стайлса о благотворительных мероприятиях, на которых тот выступал.  
  
Это одна из любимых благотворительных организаций Гарри, и он работает в ней с тех пор, как переехал в Лондон, даже до того, как записал альбом. Они предлагают ресурсы и услуги обездоленным молодым людям, и Луи может видеть, насколько важна эта вещь для младшего.  
  
— Это единственное, чего я очень долго ожидал.  
  
Он планировал остаться в Лос-Анджелесе, пока не придёт время, а потом выяснить, куда идти. Создавать, исполнять — это то, что помогало Луи проходить через всё дерьмо, и он подозревал, что для Гарри это было так же.  
  
Глядя в глаза Гарри, Луи видит потерянность, и он тут же хочется закричать: «Нет!». Он терпеть не может этого. Он ненавидит это, но не знает, как исправить. И он делает единственное, что приходит в голову — дразнит Гарри о привычках в еде, пока тот не начинает смеяться и его лицо не краснеет, а смущение и веселье не смешиваются воедино.  _Смех Гарри прекрасен. Он всегда должен смеяться._  
  


*** *** ***

  
  
— Нет, это ловушка! Не ходи туда!  
  
— Гарри, ты сказал, что уже видел этот фильм.  
  
— Тише, у меня стресс.  
  
— О боже, мне так стыдно.  
  
— Шшш, ты пропустишь самое интересное.  
  
— Ты вообще кто такой?  
  
— Закройся.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ах.  
  
— Хорошо. Передай попкорн.  
  
— Вот это настрой.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Томлинсона краем глаза и застенчиво улыбается. Видя это, Луи замолкает и не может найти причин, чтобы протестовать. Вместо этого он поднимает ноги и снова утопает в диванных подушках.  
  
У них ночь фильмов, которой Стайлс угрожал ему в самолёте, и это так же неловко, как Гарри утверждал.  
  
Луи снова обращает свой взгляд на экран, где в настоящее время идёт «Золото дурака». Персонаж и его партнёр только что вскочили на мотоцикл и были заняты, прокладывая себе путь через поле, уходя как можно быстрее. Луи помнит, как пытался сделать хотя бы часть этого трюка. Джеймс, директор, трижды останавливал его байк, вызывая тем самым на разговор, заставляя сесть и сосредоточиться на трюке. Визитная карточка Шайлы не позволяла ему забывать об этом даже на месяц.  
  
Луи наблюдал, как мотоцикл набирал скорость, не обращая внимания на безопасность дорожного движения. Всё это казалось ему таким реальным, как что-то, что действительно могло случиться. Это часть того, почему ему так нравилось играть. На съёмочной площадке всё было отснято по кускам, а затем все эти части были соединены вместе, чтобы создать эту альтернативную реальность, которая увеличивалась на экране. Вы можете потеряться в этих мирах, убежать от них, оказаться в них. Он не видел себя в чём-то другом.  
  
Этот фильм был его первым большим проектом. На самом деле он не думал, что получит роль, когда впервые пришел на прослушивание. Он думал, что Джеймс был слишком добр к нему, когда позвонил и дал второй шанс. Дело не в том, что он не верил в себя или думал, что был недостаточно хорош. Более того, эта возможность была настолько большой, что Луи не смел надеяться. Но он получил эту роль, и Джеймс заверил его, что он был взят только из-за таланта и того, как выглядел на экране, а не из-за того, что Корден знал Луи.  
  
Он встретил Джеймса Кордена примерно через год после переезда в LA. Это было тяжёлое для него время, домашняя болезнь надавила на каждую сторону. Его родители сказали ему, что он был смелым, чтобы сделать этот шаг самостоятельно, и большую часть времени он соглашался, но иногда просто чувствовал себя одиноким. Были вечеринки и другие молодые голодные актёры, скребущие, чтобы сделать то, что было неумолимым делом. Луи повезло, что он сменил работу, но это заставило его позавидовать многим другим, и он часто обнаруживал, что бродил по своей квартире один, практически кидаясь на стены, когда не был занят на съёмочной площадке.  
  
Как бы он не любил свободу и самостоятельность, оставаться наедине со своими мыслями всё время было тяжело. Имея друзей, он не понимал, чем и скольким он мог или должен поделиться.  
  
Где-то в первые месяцы он осознал, что он гей. Некоторое время он спрашивал себя, действительно ли это так, но потом принял это окончательно, что сделало его как свободным, так и неуверенным. Луи не знал, как перемещаться между этой реальностью и карьерой. Он решил, что держать ориентацию в секрете — лучший способ для него. Пока это было так. Он определённо был бы поощрен в этом направлении.  
  
Он всё ещё помнил, как его руководство и агент узнали о нём и об игроке второго плана Мэтти, с которым он встречался. Это была короткая интрижка, связанная с невинностью двух молодых людей, которые недавно исследовали ту часть себя, которую только-только обнаружили. Он с нежностью вспоминал роман, но тот окончился довольно быстро. Были встречи, строгие и серьёзные, по поводу того, что он должен был сделать, если бы захотел. У него был талант, и они спросили, действительно ли он хотел выбросить всё или хотел добиться успеха. До сих пор Мэтти никогда не смотрит ему в глаза, когда они пересекаются на красной дорожке, ведь Мариэлла теперь висит у Луи на руке, да и с Мэттью рядом тоже всегда находится какая-то красивая девушка.  
  
Где-то в разгар этой катавасии он познакомился с Джеймсом на отраслевом мероприятии. Тот был одним из самых уважаемых режиссеров и продюсеров фильмов, и Луи не ожидал, что Джеймс даст ему второй шанс, но он это сделал. Он дал Луи свой номер и сказал ему позвонить, если он когда-нибудь понадобится. Луи подумал, что Джеймс был добрым, и он никогда не собирался на самом деле использовать его. Но в один особенно плохой день, когда ему просто нужен был кто-то старше, кто-то, у кого было всё, что нужно, он сломался и набрал номер, чувствуя себя глупым, как только услышал гудки.  
  
Джеймс, на самом деле, приехал в тот день, и они часами играли в ФИФА и разговаривали, и Луи едва мог поверить, что Джеймс Корден был в его квартире в шортах, с отцовской улыбкой говоря ему, что всё будет в порядке. Он был наставником Луи, видя в нём сына. Луи сбился со счёта, сколько раз он приходил к Джеймсу и его жене в их дом на обед. Он даже нянчил его сына, когда тот был ещё ребёнком.  
  
Джеймс и его семья были постоянными в его жизни, и он был вечно благодарен им. Они работали вместе, и Корден делал многое для возобновления карьеры Луи, иначе прошло бы много лет. В двадцать семь лет у него не было таких функций, но он проделывал прекрасную работу, состоящую из больших проектов и небольших инди-фильмов. Из-за этого фильма, при просмотре которого Гарри в настоящее время кусает ногти, у Луи появилась привилегия быть рассмотренным для более широкого круга ролей.  
  
Луи смотрит на свою лодыжку, практически затёкшую. Гарри сидит тихо, его глаза приклеены к экрану. Шайла в фильме ищет ключи, не подозревая, что противник находится не более чем в десяти футах от неё.  
  
Луи взмахивает ногой, чтобы привлечь внимание Гарри, когда начинает терять чувствительность конечности. Стайлс извиняется, ослабив хватку и рассеянно начав поглаживать кожу, прежде чем оторваться, продолжая наблюдать. Луи немедленно замечает контакт, но осознаёт, что тоже обращает внимание на экран, когда Шайла передвигается. Она делает это так, что ей даже завидует Луи, её темная кожа будто освещается изнутри.  
  
Шайла невероятная, и Луи скучает по ней. Он не видел её почти год, оба они слишком заняты, всегда обещали пообщаться, но никогда этого не делали. Она не знала о нём, но он знал, что Шейла, как выразилась когда-то она сама, «эффектно весёлая». У неё была борода, с которой девушка едва могла стоять рядом. Луи понял сразу, что её «бойфренд» мудак, когда у них был совместный проект.  
  
Гарри взвизгивает, когда плохой парень выпрыгивает из тени и похищает удивлённую Шайлу, вытащив её из экрана, когда сцена закончилась. Луи тянется за большим попкорном. Он не хочет пропустить эту часть. Плохой парень должен понять, что он совершил очень большую ошибку, и он хочет увидеть каждый трюк, который Шайла собиралась выкинуть, пока персонаж Луи отчаянно бегал по всему городу, пытаясь найти её.  
  
— Это было напряжённо, — произносит Гарри примерно через тридцать минут. Он встаёт, чтобы потянуться, поднимая руки над головой, заставляя тем самым тело казаться ещё длиннее и более гибким, чем оно уже есть. Луи отводит свой взгляд ради здравого смысла. — Клянусь, это один из моих любимых фильмов, — Гарри смотрит на Томлинсона, и тот внезапно смущается.  
  
Стайлс начинает листать фильмотеку, ища следующий фильм. Он говорит Луи, что наблюдает за всем, в чём шатен снимается, много лет, даже если тот играет только на заднем плане.  
  
— Нам нужно больше попкорна, — произносит Луи, когда Гарри останавливается на следующем фильме. Это Голубая гортензия, один из фаворитов Луи, хотя он видел только готовый продукт один раз во время премьеры кинофестиваля Теллурида два года назад.  
  
Луи покидает комфортный диван и плетётся на кухню. Он немного становится на носочки,  
когда обыскивает кухонные шкафы, чтобы раздобыть попкорн. У них ещё три фильма к просмотру, если Гарри действительно столь серьёзен, как подозревает Луи.  
  
Наконец он находит то, что искал, но оно стоит так высоко и почти в конце стенки шкафа, и это просто незаконно.  
  
Когда Луи тянется к попкорну, Стайлс входит в комнату. Его сердце замирает, когда он замечает старшего, стоящего на цыпочках, майка того прилагает все усилия и обнажает участок кожи на талии почти идеально. Всё в парне изящно, и теперь он похож на танцора, выглядя одинаково сильным и нежным со всеми этими изгибами.  
  
Гарри хочет провести пальцами по загорелой коже, почувствовать мягкость мышц. Он хочет впиться Луи в губы и облизать всю дорожку редких волос, исчезающих под поясом его треников. Стайлс не может видеть это со своего положения, но он знает, что она там есть, его ум уже нарисовал эту яркую картину.  
  
Гарри резко прочищает горло.  
  
— Нужна помощь?  
  
— Я могу достать это, — обиженно бормочет Луи, вставая практически на кончики пальцев, тем самым давая обзор на ещё больший участок нежной кожи.  
  
— Да, ты можешь, — как только слова вылетают изо рта Гарри, он останавливается, желая умереть.  
  
— Что? — Луи слегка склоняет голову, а его тело словно застывает.  
  
— Что? — повторяет Гарри.  
  
— Ты что-то сказал, — давит Томлинсон, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.  
  
— Уверен, что я этого не делал, — тот гулко сглатывает.  
  
Луи выглядит неубеждённым, но, к счастью, отпускает его с крючка, продолжая попытки добыть закуску. Его пальцы задевают край картонной коробки, но он не может дотянуться. Кожа над бёдрами Луи продолжает дразнить Гарри.  
  
Не задумываясь, Стайлс быстро пересекает комнату и прижимается своим телом к Луи. Шатен успокаивается, стоя спиной к Гарри, когда тот поднимает длинную руку и с лёгкостью хватает попкорн.  
  
Он хотел подразнить Луи, пошутить над его ростом, но вместо этого потерял дар речи. Он может поклясться, что Томлинсон наклоняется к нему, а не от него. Он уверен, что будет гореть от лёгкого контакта их обнажённой кожи. Это не займёт много времени — обхватить Луи руками, прижатыми к столешнице по обе стороны от него. Это не займёт много времени — оставить поцелуй на его нежной коже.  
  
— Ты… Ты достал это, Хаз? — почти стонет Луи.  
  
— Да… Да, — Гарри прочищает горло и отходит на несколько шагов, ожидая, что Луи сможет просто вернуться в гостиную. Однако тот этого не делает. Он поворачивается и просто долго смотрит на Гарри. Стайлс отводит глаза, чувствуя, как его кожа начинает пылать под этим взглядом.  
  
Он разворачивается, ставя попкорн в микроволновую печь, и когда поворачивается обратно, то не видит Луи — тот уже вышел из комнаты. Гарри дышит долго и медленно, вдыхая и выдыхая, пока не успокаивается.  
  
Он не должен так поступать. Гарри раздражён собой. Он так хорошо справлялся. Парень качает головой, его волосы падают на глаза с этим движением. Посредством своего неясного видения он возвращается к Луи, который ждёт его на месте, вклинившись в подушки дивана.  
  
Как только он садится, Томлинсон протягивает руку и убирает с лица младшего волосы, и Гарри сразу чувствует облегчение. Нет никаких следов гнева или дискомфорта на лице Луи или в его расслабленной позе. Чувствуя себя намного лучше, чем несколько минут до этого, Стайлс расслабляется и запускает фильм.  
  
— Этот я считаю моим абсолютным фаворитом, — говорит он, украдкой глядя на Луи.  
  
— Я начинаю думать, что они все твои любимые, — отвечает Луи дразнящим тоном.  
  
— Да, может, если бы ты не был так чертовски хорош…  
  
Луи краснеет и тихо благодарит его. Гарри не может не быть в восторге от этого, ведь Луи всегда лукавит, когда его хвалят за его работу. Кудрявый снова обращает внимание на экран, когда камера следует за Луи, идущим в квартиру.  
  
В течение следующего часа и тридцати минут они сидят в удобной тишине, наблюдая за двумя лучшими друзьями-мужчинами приблизительно двадцати лет, просто из университета, спокойно влюбляющимися друг в друга. Один — дикий и эксцентричный, другой — тихий и контролируемый. Это единственный фильм ЛГБТ+, в котором Томлинсон снялся, и он с сожалением вспоминает о расширенных взаимодействиях и публичных мероприятиях, которые попросили его и Мариэллу посетить.  
  
Он помнит, что его снова и снова спрашивали, уверен ли он, что хочет сняться в фильме, ведь могут быть вопросы, спекуляции. Луи было плевать. Он думал, что это было самым смешным. Если откровенно гей-актёр сыграл натурала в фильме, никто не предполагал, что он внезапно станет натуралом. Так почему же проблема должна быть в противоположном? Это называлось актёрским делом по какой-то причине. Кроме того, его личная жизнь была его собственной, и он достаточно скомпрометировал себя. Он сделал фильм и невероятно гордился готовым продуктом.  
  
На его душе была успокаивающая сладость — два гея были с семьёй и друзьями. Не было никаких огромных наборов, никакой трагедии. Просто мягкая неизбежность, которая подвела двух лучших друзей вместе к концу.  
  
Луи подтягивает руку под голову, опираясь на диванную подушку. Он немного сворачивается калачиком, и, когда его ноги сталкиваются с бедром Гарри, тот поднимает их на свои колени, даже не отрывая глаз от экрана. Луи выдыхает из-за этого жеста. Это хорошо. Это здорово.  
  


*** *** ***

  
Они идут по степи в Хэмпстеде. Луи считает, что они потерялись, но Гарри кажется достаточно уверенным, поэтому он прогуливается рядом с ним, рассматривая обильную яркую зелень травы и деревьев. Здесь спокойно, и они не видят других людей. По крайней мере, последние тридцать минут. Солнечный свет просачивается через ветви, разрывая листья, что прячут парней от ужасной жары. Это оставляет очень тёплые чувства, подобные чувствам Луи. Единственные звуки, что слышатся, — шорох их шагов и шелест листвы всякий раз, когда дует ветер.  
  
На прошлой неделе они практически не вылазили из дома, просматривая кучу разных телепередач, постоянно веселясь и громко смеясь. Гарри показывал Луи новую музыку, а тот знакомил младшего с новыми фильмами. Они потратили часы, обсуждая достоинства разных групп и звуков, жанры кино и кинематограф, никогда не утомляясь дискуссией или не слушая другого, страстно споря о том, что они любят.  
  
Они провели дни, исследуя уголки Лондона, отправляясь в музеи и на художественные выставки. Луи периодически спрашивал Гарри, не влюбился ли он в Лондон, и тот всегда заверял его с сияющей улыбкой, что уже давно сделал это.  
  
Теперь они здесь, позволяют природе ослабить тот эффект, который может иметь оживлённый город. Хотя, как бы Луи не нравились свет и быстрый темп, он решает, что больше всего любит тихие улочки Лондона. Это стимулирование и освобождение в равной мере. Он может видеть себя здесь, жить и любить каждую его часть.  
  
Руки Гарри находятся в карманах, голова слегка наклонена. Кажется, он раздумывает над чем-то, а это значит, что он не смотрит, куда идёт. Как обычно. Луи внимательно следит за ним, просматривая путь через камни или корни деревьев, о которые Гарри может запнуться.  
  
— Лу, ты не против, если мы остановимся на минутку, я хочу что-то написать.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит ему. Он отрывается от ствола дерева, когда Гарри вытаскивает телефон и начинает что-то быстро печатать.  
  
— Что ты пишешь?  
  
— Слова песни, — отвечает тот после продолжительной паузы. Он перемещается, чтобы сесть под деревом, скрещивает ноги, и продолжает набирать быстро текст.  
  
— Я думал, что у тебя для этого есть один из твоих кожаных блокнотов, — говорит Луи, когда присоединяется к Гарри на траве.  
  
— Обычно да, но это совершенно неожиданно, — в зелёных глазах появляется искра, когда он это говорит.  
  
Луи гудит, а затем замолкает, позволяя младшему сконцентрироваться. Он знает, что Гарри отвлечён надолго, и он не может не чувствовать острые ощущения, наблюдая за ним. Между бровей парня появляется морщинка, а его губы блестят.  
  
Томлинсон растягивается на спине в траве, убеждаясь, что всё ещё может получить хороший обзор на лицо Гарри с этой позиции. Кудрявый так увлечён. Кажется, что мир исчезает, и всё, что остаётся — слова в голове, которые Гарри должен выплеснуть.  
  
Луи обычно нравится завладевать чьим-то вниманием, он расцветает под ним. Но сейчас хорошо просто находиться в одном и том же пространстве, даже не взаимодействуя. Гарри источает спокойствие, в которое впадает и Луи, успокаивая свой обычно сумасшедший ум. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя тепло солнца на своём лице, и думает, может ли что-то быть лучше, чем-то, как он себя ощущает сейчас.  
  
Когда он снова открывает глаза, Гарри больше не сидит напротив дерева. Он свернулся калачиком на траве рядом с Луи, на боку, положив голову на руку. Сердце Луи пропускает удар, когда он замечает это.  
  
— Хаз? — спокойно зовёт он, будучи неуверенным, спит тот или только дремлет.  
  
— Хм? — отвечает Гарри, слегка надувая губы. Он улыбается, закрывает глаза, и это производит буквально разрушительный эффект на Луи.  
  
— Придумываешь песни? — Томлинсон не может удержаться от того, чтобы не убирать прядь волос за ухо кудрявого. Они в пучке, но практически всегда выпадают, соблазняя Луи и призывая его пробежать по ним пальцами.  
  
Гарри слегка наклоняет голову навстречу руке Луи, когда тот отстраняется, заставляя тем самым того продолжить ласку. Луи хочется коснуться лица Гарри, хочется изучить его, как карту, но на ощупь.  
  
— Писать о любви очень утомительно, — Стайлс смеётся, когда говорит это, моргая, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.  
  
Тот смеётся вместе с ним, но тут же замечает, что что-то есть в тех словах, что произносит Гарри.  
  
— Почему? — искренне и любопытно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ну, ты увековечиваешься людьми, чувствами, временем и местом. Ты как бы раскрываешься, чтобы получить всё это, и потом выливаешь на бумагу, поёшь или исполняешь, и понимаешь, что это останется там навсегда, — Гарри протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по щеке Луи, спускаясь медленно к шее. — Это капсула времени, которую ты не сможешь уничтожишь, даже если сама любовь не выживет.  
  
Томлинсон закрывает глаза, когда пальцы Гарри касаются оголённого участка кожи.  
  
— Иногда она выживает, правда?  
  
— Да… Иногда.  
  
— Я хотел бы знать, что это такое, — признаётся Луи сдержанным тоном.  
  
— Я тоже, — тихо шепчет Гарри в ответ.  
  
Он писал о любви, застревал в эмоциях, чувствах, давал им голос, а затем исполнял, чтобы другие услышали. Луи задаётся вопросом, существуют ли ещё подобные песни, как та, которую написал Гарри. О чем она?  
  
Гарри смотрит на русые волосы Луи, обёрнутые вокруг пальца. Он смотрит на шатена, лежащего рядом с ним с закрытыми глазами, лицом к лицу. Гарри в сотый раз думает о том, что почувствовал бы Луи, если бы узнал о том, что является причиной того, что Гарри снова нашёл своё вдохновение. Прямо здесь, под жёлтыми солнечными лучами и зелёными фильтрами, Стайлсу внезапно хочется снова писать. Ему нужно успеть насладиться этим моментом и выжать из него столько, сколько он сможет. Если это всё… Всё, что у них когда-либо может быть, тогда Гарри должен убедиться, что он правильно этим пользуется.  
  


*** *** ***

  
  
Гарри не может не восхищаться тем, как Луи становится частью его физического мира. Они так скоординированно двигаются, что, он уверен, потребуются годы практики, чтобы это было таким идеальным.  
  
Луи ложится на сторону Гарри, пока они смотрят фильмы или сидят по вечерам и болтают. Томлинсон тоже учится занимать себя, когда на Гарри нападает желание писать, что часто происходит за последние две недели. Пока Стайлс занят, Луи отправляется к ближайшим бакалейщикам и возвращается со смешными продуктами, бросая Гарри вызов, чтобы включить это в их еду. Он крадёт эту идею из кулинарного конкурса, в который он влюбился, и мучает Гарри самыми странными комбинациями, которые только может найти. Для него это настоящее удовольствие. Особенно припоминается время, когда он скомбинировал яичные скотчи, квашеную капусту и мандарины.  
  
Часто Гарри слишком глубоко погружается в свой маленький мир, что построил вокруг себя. Однажды он подслушивает разговор Луи по телефону, когда тот смеётся над шуткой Мариэллы. Они помирились? Перерыв окончен? Гарри не решается спросить. Он хочет знать, но в то же время ему хочется верить, что Луи действительно может смотреть на него так, будто он больше чем друг.  
  
Больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы Луи был счастлив, и если Мариэлла делает его счастливым, это хорошо. Гарри повторяет эту мантру себе, когда чувствует, что эгоистичен, желая большего, чем должен. Несмотря на то, что он каждый раз себя этим мучает, он знает, что это правильно. Правильно чувствовать, даже если не можешь остановить себя от желания всё переиначить.  
  
Но иногда Гарри не может не думать, что между ними что-то происходит. Иногда их кожа покрывается мурашками, когда они касаются друг друга, и Гарри чувствует это кипение прямо там, под поверхностью кожи. Он говорит себе, что готовится, ведь это его желаемое задушевное представление о реальности, в которой он хочет быть. Представление о реальности, которую он должен сохранить.  
  
 _ **Мы сидим в баре и поднимаем наши напитки за взросление.  
О, я влюблен в тебя, но ты об этом никогда не узнаешь.**_  
  
Гарри прорабатывает эти вещи в своей музыкальной комнате. Слова и мелодии наконец собираются вместе, создавая песни, которыми он будет гордиться.  
  
 _ **Прекрати это и брось всё,  
Неужели ты не видишь, что я могу дать?  
Не могу сдержать биение своего загнанного сердца.**_  
  
Теперь, когда он наконец начал писать, он чувствует, что никогда не сможет остановиться. Он выводит каждое мгновение, каждое чувство, каждую эмоцию на бумаге.  
  
 _ **Я отдам тебе всего себя,  
Просто брось своего парня, брось его ради меня.**_  
  
Его голова наполнена мелодиями, лирикой, любовью и Луи.  
  
Луи, который бесшумно входит в комнату.  
  
— Я хочу пойти погулять.  
  
— Я пренебрежительно относился к своим обязанностям по принятию гостей, — Гарри смущённо встаёт со своего места на диване.  
  
— Да, есть немного, но всё в порядке. Я рад, что ты снова пишешь.  
  
Луи небрежно присаживается рядом, закидывая свои ноги на колени Гарри. Тот оборачивает большие руки вокруг одной тонкой лодыжки, слегка начиная потирать кожу пальцем. Луи немного вздыхает и расслабляется в мягких подушках. Такие проявление нежности становятся более частыми, как и ожидалось. Им как-то удаётся устроиться в домашней обстановке, отчего Гарри тут же начинает светиться теплотой.  
  
— Ещё раз спасибо за ужин прошлой ночью.  
  
Луи отмахивается.  
  
— Ничего не было.  
  
— Нет, это определённо было чем-то.  
  
— О, теперь ты действительно должен сводить меня куда-нибудь после того, что ты только что похвалил мои кулинарные навыки.  
  
— Что? Я просто сказал, что это было «чем-то».  
  
— И одним словом ты сказал ёмко, Гарольд.  
  
Стайлс громко смеётся в ответ, ни капли не сожалея. Луи опускает ноги на пол и садится прямо. Хлопая по своим коленям, он произносит, указывая на ноги Гарри:   
  
— Ну же, теперь твоя очередь.  
  
Тот игриво закатывает глаза, но делает, как ему велят, и опускает ноги на колени Луи. Маленькие руки шатена начинают массировать его большие ступни, и Гарри тут же тонет в подушках, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Ты милый.  
  
— Не подлизывайся. Ты целый день ходишь кругами. Они по-любому должны болеть.  
  
По какой-то причине Луи прав. Он провёл большую часть своего времени, ходя из комнаты в комнату с пером между зубами и головой в облаках. Он ничего не написал, но у него появились мысли, и он не мог остановиться.  
  
Руки Луи ощущаются на нём потрясающе.  
  
— Знаешь, я не могу поверить, что за всё это время твои ноги ещё не научились быть ногами.  
  
Гарри открывает глаза.  
  
— Не начинай. Джемма всё ещё дразнит меня.  
  
— Ты упал по крайней мере четыре раза за тот период, пока я здесь.  
  
На самом деле пять, но Луи не нужно это знать.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, продолжай растирать.  
  
— Да, ваше высочество, — Томлинсон говорит это с очень невозмутимым лицом, но не останавливается, поэтому Гарри не возражает.  
  
Они обсуждают потенциальные выезды, и Стайлс предлагает встретиться с его друзьями — популярным бойз-бендом Status Solo. Они очень популярны в Великобритании и США, и Луи безусловно слышал о них, хотя он не очень хорошо разбирается в музыке.  
  
Гарри говорит ему, что они сейчас в Лондоне на перерыве в гастролях, и он ещё не видел их. И что они пытаются заставить его пойти в какой-то новый клуб.  
  
— Это будет весело, — улыбается Луи, хоть он и не очень в современных танцах. Соглашаясь, Гарри тянется за своим телефоном, чтобы узнать насчёт даты и времени, а Луи делает перерыв, чтобы включить телевизор и просмотреть каналы.  
  
Они растворяются в этом тихом вечере, поздний летний бриз пробирается сквозь открытые раздвижные двери, ведущие к маленькому частному двору Гарри. Ни у кого из них нет и малейшего представления о том, что спокойный комфорт, который они недавно выстроили, вот-вот взорвётся к чертям.


End file.
